Communication devices, such as mobile telephones, smart phones, tablet-based personal computers, etc., are generally capable of transmitting and receiving voice calls and/or sending and receiving data over a wireless communication network. Conventional voice calls generally involve real time full duplex communication where two or more users communicate with each other in two of more directions simultaneously.
Push-to-Talk (PTT) is a form of real time one-to-one and one-to-group voice communication. Currently, PTT utilizes half duplex communication that enables communication devices to be used similar to handheld two-way transceivers, sometimes referred to as walkie-talkies. Specifically, communications between two or more users of these devices does not occur simultaneous, but instead only one user may transmit voice data at a time. With PTT, a user is able to speak to another individual or an entire group of people by simply initiating the transmission (usually by pressing a button) and speaking into a receiver of the communication device. The recipient(s) then immediately (or as immediate as possible depending on the communication network) hear the voice of the initiating user transmitted from out of a PTT device at the receiving end, usually over a speaker at a designated volume intended to broadcast the voice. Once the transmission is ended (usually by releasing the button), any participant in the communication may similarly initiate another PTT communication on their respective communication devices to talk back to the other participants.
PTT voice communication differs from conventional voice calls in that PTT does not require a user to answer a ringing phone to participate in a conversation. In contrast, PTT calls are typically immediate and unannounced. That is to say that the PTT call occurs as soon as the call is initiated, with no action required on the part of the recipient, and a receiving participant is not given an opportunity to refuse the call. While the immediacy of the voice transmission and playback makes PTT an efficient way to communicate, unannounced PTT calls may disturb the privacy of PTT recipient(s). For example, PTT recipient(s) may hear the PTT sender's voice—which is not under any of the recipients' control—played loudly on their communication devices, possibly in inappropriate situations.
Therefore, there is a current need for an improved method to either suppress or play a PTT communication without action required from a recipient at the time of the call.